Demigod at Pigwarts School WHAT?
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Nico di Angelo is sent to Hogwarts to… defeat Dumbledore? Ron and Harry are suspicious of the exchange student, but he seems to know people from different houses, including Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Draco. Who exactly is he, and why are Hermione and Luna being so hateful to each other? Nico/? (R&R!)


_**Summary: Nico di Angelo is sent to Hogwarts to… defeat Dumbledore? Ron and Harry are suspicious of the exchange student, but he seems to know people from different houses, including Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Draco. Who exactly is he, and why are Hermione and Luna being so hateful to each other?**_

_**I can't decide between Nico/Hermione or Nico/Luna. Nico/Luna is more common and it seems to make sense, but Nico/Hermione is sooooo interesting and looks very cool. So please R&R and vote for who you think he should end up with. This takes place in fifth year, by the way.**_

_**Nico: Don't forget the disclaimer.**_

_**Me: Ah, thank you Neeks. Any volunteers?**_

_**Everyone but Draco: *backs away***_

_**Me: Thanks Draco!**_

_**Draco: Wait, what? *looks around* NOOOOOO!**_

_**Me: DISCLAIMER, NOW!**_

_**Draco: *whimpers* Evil…. FantasyLover100 doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**_

_**Me: If I did, the Golden Trio would be less annoying, Umbitch would die, and Nico would be with Thalia.**_

_**Thalia: I'M A HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS!**_

Prologue

_I looked at him with such adoration and love. I really did love everything about him. The way his black hair just barely falls into his eyes. His deep brown eyes filled with such sadness yet they somehow draw me in. He's become so much more happy than he used to be, but I know he's still so sad. I wish I could do something to ease his pain._

_I watch him be shunned by the camp, but then I see him be welcomed by others, including me. His cousins protect him from the others at camp who try to hurt him. I help by being there for him. But that other girl always gets in the way of telling him how I feel._

_Why is he so dense? I guess after losing his sister and being shunned, causing him to be so sad, he kind of closed himself up from all those feelings of love and cherish. I want him to notice me._

_Nico…_

Two girls with the same dreams of one guy. One guy being the object of two girl's love. All three go to the same school and the same camp. Their friends go there too. They all want to fight the man who wants to destroy a world.

Two boys who are too suspicious for their own good. Two boys who want to know what is up with their friends. Two boys who are clueless as to what has been going on. Two boys who are in danger of themselves.

Two worlds, two wars.

Nico Di Angelo kneeled before his father's throne. "Father, you called?"

"Of course I did, now rise, my son," Hades, God of the Underworld, said. Nico stood. "I assume you've heard of Tom Marvolo Riddle, correct?" Nico was tempted to say "_of course I do, you never shut up about him,"_ but of course he didn't.

"Yes, father," Nico said.

"He has cheated death and has created seven, SEVEN, horcruxes!" Hades exclaimed. "However, he is also my eldest son. He is truly being controlled by Albus Percival Welfric Brian Dumbledore. So I need you to kill him. Hecate has agreed to bless you with magic and that includes reading English." Nico didn't question anything.

"Of course father," he said.

_**Nyahaha, I'm sorry for not putting any more detail, but I really had nothing to write, so… Also, the only reason I'm posting this on fanfiction is because my friend wanted me to. I honestly had no intention of posting this story but if I didn't, my friend would kill me. And if I got anything wrong, I apologize, but I've forgotten a lot of things about Harry Potter and Percy Jackson so...**_

_**Anyways, REVIEW! Please? Oh, and if you're waiting on any of my other fanfics, I am trying but school is a BITCH! And I'm in a play now and right after rehearsals I have to work on my homework and UGH! I'm so sorry for not updating any of my other stories! I hope your violent urges will be satisfied by this and the many one-shots I'm writing. One of which is a Hetalia/Percy Jackson xover in which England accidentally summons Nico and this is something that my friend is also making me write.**_


End file.
